Moonless Night: Story of Renesmee
by Damon'sHumanity
Summary: When Jake starts to imprint on Nessie, Rose runs away with her. 15 years later, they move to Chicago, what happens when Renesmee runs into Edward, Alice, Jazz, and Em at school? Is Bella dead? What ever happened to that guy she felt a connection with? NxJ
1. Chapter 1

Moonless Night: Story of Renesmee

**AN: I'm pretty sure this is a unique idea…I definitely haven't seen it done yet. And yes, it is a RenesmeexJacob fic, you'll see. Dedicated to Natalye because her character is Nessie, of course and it's also dedicated to Zombie's Run This Town because of her amazing fanfic that's about Edward and Renesmee called Sleeping With Memories, check it out cuz it's my favorite story and also no longer on hiatus. Ok so I hope you like it Natty, you too Brittany Mae! Go read the story now whoever's reading this AN.**

Chapter 1:

Rosalie's POV

I growled as I watched that worthless mutt _imprint _on my precious Renesmee. Oh HELL no, I wasn't having that! Without thinking, I jumped through the window, careful that no glass shards touched the little angel, and took off into the forest. I could hear Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and that _idiotic dog trying_ to follow me but I pushed on to a speed that conquered Edward on his best day, driven by my pure rage at _Jacob_.

I never looked back, I just kept going and going until I was absolutely positive that they were no longer following. I sat down under the trunk of an old oak tree and gazed at Renesmee, who was now fast asleep in my arms. _What would it matter that I took her? I mean, Bella is probably dead and Edward…he'd probably be too heartbroken over Bella's death to care about Renesmee, right? The only one it would really hurt was Jacob and that jerk deserved to suffer. And from what I've heard of wolves imprinting, he WOULD…every single day that they were apart and the farther apart they were. The only bad thing is that I could no longer…no I can't think of that…never again._ I thought.

Then, my phone started to play a familiar ring-tone…I'm Yours by Jason Mraz and I bit my lip…Emmett. I pulled my phone and hit "ignore" for the first time, and I started dry-sobbing. This was possibly the hardest thing I'd ever done in my entire existence.

---

That happened fifteen years ago today…and Renesmee looked my age now. Actually she'd looked my age ever since she was 7. She didn't grow at all anymore, and for that I was grateful. If she had continued to grow after that, at the same rate then right now she'd be an old woman…maybe even…dead.

We had just moved to Chicago, Illinois and I was posing as a sophomore in college. Renesmee, or Nessie as I sometimes called her, was posing as a junior in high school. We also had to change her name so it would seem a little less peculiar. I eventually decided that it would be Vanessa Marie Hale. Vanessa seemed like an okay name to have Nessie as a nickname…and I know her real middle name was Carlie but I went with Marie in honor of…_Bella_. Even after fifteen years, it was still difficult to even think about _her_, let alone _E-Emmett_.

"Rosie," Renesmee's voice pulled me out of my depressing spiral of thoughts, "I'm going to school now, can I take the silver Mustang, _please_?" she begged.

"Sure, honey, it's yours. You picked it out, didn't you? Have a good first day." I said.

She looked at me doubtfully before rolling her eyes. God, she looked just like _Edward _when she did that…as if she didn't look enough like him without perfectly imitating his expressions.

"I'll try," she said finally and grabbed the keys off the granite counter and walked out.

I sighed and grabbed my keys also, time for another two-four years of college.

Renesmee POV:

Sigh. This will be my third time going through high school…oh well. I wondered idly if I'd ever see my _real_ parents again…even after fifteen years and them only holding me for a few moments each, I still treasure them dearly. I don't even know if they're alive, let alone if I'd ever see them again, though. I pulled into the first available parking space and ignored the stares as I walked into the school and to the office.

"Hi, it's my first day here." I said to the lady at the computer.

"Oh of course, you must be Vanessa Hale. I have your class schedule right here. I'm Mrs. Brent; have a good first day." she said, handing me a sheet she'd just printed off. As I turned away, I thought about correcting her about my name…Nessie is much preferred over Vanessa…the complete lie, but I decided against it. I walked out of the office and straight into some poor girl and sent her flying to the floor. Luckily, she was only carrying a library book, and I help her up.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry for flying into you like that. You must be Vanessa Hale, the new girl. I'm Anna Daniels, and I'll help you find your classes." she said. I looked at her…she was really pretty with brown hair, pale skin and crystal clear blue eyes.

"Thanks, Anna. It'd be so great if you could help me." I said, handing her my schedule. She scanned it quickly before replying thoughtfully,

"Oh, this is good. You have first with me and Lacie, my twin, second with _just_ Lacie, third with me and Kelli, one of my best friends, fourth with her an Jennifer, my other best friend but she's absent today, fifth hour lunch, oh…sixth hour biology with none of us, and seventh hour gym with all of us. It's co-ed PE too, so my boyfriend's in that class, too. His name is Brad, and he is so sweet, you have to meet him Vanessa." she said excitedly.

"Sure, I'll be happy to meet all of them. Let's go to Spanish." I said. She nodded and she showed me the way. We walked in and I introduced myself to the teacher in perfect Spanish,

"Hola, la Senora Gómez. Soy nuevo aquí y mi nombre es Vanessa Hale." **(Hello, Mrs. Gomez. I'm new here and my name is Vanessa Hale.)**

"Bienvenidos a mi clase de Vanessa, me complace ver que usted es bastante fluido en Español ya. Por favor, tomar asiento detrás de Anna." she said. I nodded and sat behind Anna. **(Welcome to my class Vanessa; I'm glad to see that you are quite fluent in Spanish already. Please take a seat behind Anna.)**

"Gracias, Senora Gomez." I said. **(Thank you, Mrs. Gomez.)**

**---**

Spanish, Government, Literature, and Trigonometry flew by with ease, and soon I was walking to the cafeteria with Kelli Landon and I was actually kind of hungry. We met up with Anna and Lacie and went through the lunch line, where I grabbed a pizza slice, a brownie, and a can of orange Sunkist.

I sat down at the table and began to eat, but…as usual, everything tasted bitter. After forcing some of it down to where I'd lost my appetite anyway, I shoved my tray away from me. Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Vanessa, aren't you going to eat the rest?" she asked skeptically.

"No, it isn't agreeing with me, so I don't want to eat it. Besides, I'm not that hungry anyways." I said easily. That was the most truthful thing I'd said all day to anyone.

I looked up in time to see the backs of four students entering the lunch line that I hadn't seen in any classes today. I sniffed the air discreetly and immediately knew that they were vampires, though they bought food anyways.

I never saw their faces because they sat at a corner table facing away from me. I stared at the backs of their heads…there was one girl with spiky short black hair and three guys: one with curly blonde hair, one with short dark hair, and one with messy hair in the same odd shade as mine. Could it be…of course not, I shouldn't hope.

The bell brought me back to reality and the girls walked me to Biology. I groaned mentally, this subject had always come so much easier than everything else. As soon as I entered the classroom, I saw the bronze haired boy from lunch. Looking at his face as he stared ahead, his expression seemed empty…almost pained or forced. I wonder why? I walked up to the teacher and introduced myself.

"Hello Mr. Brandon, I'm a new student and this is my first day. I'm Vanessa Hale."

"Pleasure, Vanessa. But I'm afraid there's only one seat available in the class. Please take your seat over there." he gestured to the open chair beside the guy with similar colored hair as me. Figures.

I sighed and sat down beside him. He turned towards me slightly and held out his hand. I shook it tentatively. I, of course, didn't flinch at the cold because I was so used to it, what with Rosie…

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. You must be Nessie Hale." he said smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. My mouth popped open wide, not only at his name-_it was him! I can't believe I found him!_- but at the fact that he called me Nessie.

"Why did you call me Nessie?" I asked suspiciously. His eyes widened as he seemed to realize a mistake and his nostrils flared in annoyance. Oh crap, I was about to be discovered by the vampire. His eyes widened even more…as if he'd heard what I'd been thinking. Wait…had he? I looked at him in alarm. If he'd heard that, then he'd know that I knew…and what about he were…related…could he know that too?

He frowned in confusion before whispering, "What…what are you, Vanessa?" I don't think you'll believe me if I told you.

"Try me," he whispered in response. Crap! So you _can_ read my mind…great. Let's just say…my name isn't really Vanessa…

"What is it, then?" he asked puzzled. It's really…Renesmee…I'm…your daughter.

"Liar!" he hissed, his once curious eyes told cold and angry and his jaw set. _I am not_! I screamed in my mind. He winced from how loud it probably sounded.

_You can continue to lie to yourself if you please, but I do not appreciate being called a liar, whether you believe me or not. Besides, I KNOW you were raised better than that. So, I'd rather be ignored then insulted, thank you very much._

He nodded stiffly and then started paying attention to class…who knew that this was how we'd meet? I thought sourly. He rolled his eyes and snorted mutely. I growled low and thought, _No offense or anything, but KEEP OUT OF MY HEAD. _I rolled my eyes and listened to Mr. Brandon's lecture…on something I'd learned twice already. Ugh.

Finally, the bell rang and I shot out of my seat and was the second one to the door. Edward flung the door open and left quicker than I could. No matter, it's to be expected of moody freaking vampires that are too damn stubborn to believe the truth to take out their frustration physically on poor doors and walls. I thought sarcastically. I heard him growl with even more frustration as he heard my thoughts and I frowned as I walked to Gym. I didn't really want him to be mad at me, I was really just as frustrated at him as he was with me. Kelli met me as I had rounded the corner to enter the double doors to the Gym and said,

"What's wrong, Vanessa? You okay? You look…annoyed." she asked. I walked in with her and shook it off.

"No, I'm fine, it's just first day anxiety, Kelli." I assured her with a smooth lie. They just seemed to roll off my tongue now. I walked up to the red-headed coach and said,

"Hey I'm Vanessa Hale, the kid. I need a PE uniform and a gym locker." I said, handing her $25.00 for the fees. She retrieved a t-shirt and shorts for me and wrote down my locker number and combination on a strip of paper and handed it to me.

"Okay, I'm Coach Nolan and you need to dress out and then come sit on the bleachers with the rest of the guys and girls." she said. I nodded that I understood.

I walked into the locker-room was empty so I changed at my normal speed and stuffed my clothes into my new PE locker. I walked back out there just as she was finishing pairing up people for…three-legged relays? Hmm.

"Kelli Landon and Lacie Daniels, aaannnddd…Vanessa Hale and Alice Cullen. That's everyone. Get acquainted with your partners and get those legs tied together. The girl vampire I'd seen vaguely at lunch bounded up to me smiling. She must be my aunt, then…wow.

"I'm Alice…but you heard Coach Nolan say that. Um excuse me, but why is my brother Edward completely pissed off at you right now?" she asked, her voice curious. I looked into her eyes, which had the same empty, melancholy look to them just like…_my father's_.

I really didn't know how to answer her at all…

**And that's how I'll end the first chapter I guess. Um, I was going to make it longer but I figured that it was long enough and enjoy torturing my readers. I would like to have 5-10 reviews before I post chapter 2. If I get 10 or more then I will make it longer then planned. So, REVIEW! Check out my other Twilight fics, I'm really proud of them…well most of them. I don't really don't like The Royal Treatment, so I'm not suggesting that one. I'm Sorry is probably my favorite besides this one, which is my NEW favorite. Well, I've got to go, so bye! Peace. Love. Vampires.**

**~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **

**PS: There are links to pics of Anna and Lacie, Kelli, and Jennifer on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Moonless Night: Chapter 2

**AN: I didn't get very many reviews so I'm very disappointed, but I'm going to update for the loyal reviewers anyways.**

"Uh…well, you might react as bad as he did if I told you the truth and he's pissed at what I told him and he called me a liar. So, I didn't like it the first time and I'll be damned if I get called that a second time in the same day by someone from the same family." I said...well it was more of a rant than a statement.

"Well, Vanessa, I'm a lot more optimistic than my brother…he can be quite the pessimist. But really who can blame him after…" she trailed off, looking as if she might cry if it were possible.

"After what?" I pressed. She bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm going to try and tell you, even though I know it will be a touchy subject, Alice. But, honestly, who do I _look_ like? What do I _smell like_? Don't worry, I know what you are, and your secret is safe with me…perhaps I myself am also a secret, almost as big as the one you keep." I said. It came out as if I were trying to be mysterious, but really I was only attempting to give her clues so she might figure it out on her own.

"You…you look a lot like Edward, I must admit. But you could be one of his descendants…this _is _Chicago, after all. You smell…different. What are you?" she asked. I think she's in subconscious self-denial.

"I wasn't born in Chicago, in fact I don't even live with my parents. Not that they could help that." I hinted.

"What do you mean?" asked confusedly. I was getting impatient so I touched her face and showed her my only memory of my mother…from the day I was born. She gasped quietly and gaped at me.

"I should have known, what with your resemblance to Edward and…oh my, _your eyes_. Your scent…you're _her_. Renesmee." she murmured, putting the pieces together. I grinned at her, FINALLY! At least one of them believes me, I call that an accomplishment.

"Ohmygoodness I get to be an aunt…wait, Renesmee you have to meet your uncles. They are right over here." she squealed quietly.

"Jasper and Emmett? Wait, Alice…is Emmett…_okay_? I know Rosie _isn't_…but…" I trailed off.

She shook her head. "He acts like he is, but he's only a shell of the fun-loving prankster he used to be fifteen years ago. He…he's definitely not the same, to put it kindly. None of us are…" she said sadly. I couldn't help but think her words had a double meaning.

"Poor Emmett, he's probably suffering as much as she is or more." I said pitifully.

"Why are we talking about Emmett and what are we saying?" called a booming voice from behind me.

"Gah, I should've seen that one coming." Alice said as I jumped. She continued to speak as if I hadn't moved at all, "Anyways, there is someone you should meet…or for lack of better wording, be introduced to. Emmett," she whispered the next part, "this is…Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She isn't dead and from she's told me, neither is Rosalie. But in public, she is Vanessa Hale. Can you believe it?"

"Are you _sure_ Alice? I mean, how can you know for sure?" he asked doubtfully. Alice looked at me and nodded. I knew what to do…I laid my hand on the back of Emmett's and thought of my mother's face, then of my father as he held me, and then Rosalie from this morning.

He gasped audibly and I dropped my hand from his. "Whoa. Our little Renesmee's all grown up…" he said in awe. It felt good to have more than just Rosalie knowing the truth.

"Emmett, we have to tie our legs together so what are you doing over here talking to Al- oh, who's this?" Jasper came up and stopped right in the middle of scolding Emmett to stare at me.

"Jazz honey, this is someone who you might recognize and she's very important to us. I'd like to introduce you to…Renesmee." Alice announced quietly. He stared at me in disbelief. I nodded encouragingly at him.

"Wow, I…this is…unbelievable." he stumbled, for lack of better words. I nodded in agreement…it _was_ unbelievable that I'd finally met my family fifteen years later on my birthday…coincidentally the same day that I was taken away from them…which brought me to another question.

Before I could speak, Jasper said, "We've missed a lot in the last fifteen years…" I had a feeling he was going to say more but my impatience grew to be too much and I interrupted.

"I have one question. Is…my mother…alive?" I asked fearfully, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer to that…especially if it was…gulp…_no_.

"Erm…no-" Alice started,

**(AN: So tempted to leave it like right there, but no! Keep reading!)**

"well…she is a vampire…so yes, she is _in a way_, but she's not _all there_…she's practically dead to the world, I guess…she never leaves the house unless Edward or someone _forces _her to hunt…she hasn't spoken since she found out about…what Rosalie did, after she woke up…sh-she's almost as bad as Jacob. She's never been the same after you were taken, none of us have been." Alice whispered brokenly. I was quite near tears…my mother wasn't _dead_, but she wasn't exactly _alive_ either.

"Oh! You probably don't even know who Jacob is, huh?" Alice said, realizing her mistake, I assumed.

"Uh, actually, I think I might remember him…_very_ briefly…I think I caught a glimpse of him a moment before Rosalie whisked me away." I said uncertainly, "Hmm, I could show my memory to you and then you could tell me if it is him or not." She nodded and I laid my hand on her arm and pictured the guy I'd felt an odd tingling connection to before I was crushed against Rosalie, flying through the big glass wall window.

Alice looked disappointed as I let go of her arm and at first I thought I'd been wrong before. But just saying it…_Jacob_…sent a surge through my body, reminding me of the instant connection I'd felt the moment we locked eyes. She spoke in a wary, aged voice,

"Well, that's him all right, but he certainly doesn't look that way anymore." I raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring her meaning, but she shook her head. What could she possibly mean by that?

"Alright, enough socializing, everyone tie your leg to your partner's and get to the starting line." Coach Nolan commanded. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett…my aunt and uncles sighed and Alice tied our legs together with the rope-string. Jasper tied his and Emmett's legs together and they hobbled off gracefully to the starting line. Alice and hobbled lithely to the other side of the starting line and Coach Nolan blew her whistle.

We struggled to stay at a normal pace, but we still won…it was inevitable, what with our speed. And of course, Emmett and Jasper were right behind us. Too focused on wanting to talk with my family, I didn't bother to look for my new friends or watch to see when they finished.

I walked with Alice up to the top of the bleachers and we went to the corner where no one was sitting. Jasper and Emmett met us there and Jasper was looking at me thoughtfully. Feeling self-conscious, I blushed and blurted,

"What is it?" He continued to gaze at me in that odd fashion while he answered,

"Well I was wondering if you, perhaps, knew the reason behind Rosalie abducting you from us that day?"

I shook my head, "No, all I know is that Rosalie had been feeding me blood and then she held me up…cooing at me and I looked up and saw…Jacob and I felt that connection, then I was going through the window with Rosalie! You three took off after me but Rosalie was faster and she got away with me…then I fell asleep. When I woke up, she was in the process of purchasing an apartment in Toronto." They nodded disappointedly. I knew exactly how they, I wished I knew why Rosalie took me away too.

Coach Nolan blew her whistle and then announced loudly, "Everybody go get dressed and then if you finish early, sit down on the bleachers till the bell rings!"

"We should probably ALL part ways so as your friends don't get too suspicious of us, _Vanessa_." Alice suggested quietly, knowing we would all hear her with perfect clarity. Jasper and Emmett headed off together toward the boys' locker room and Alice danced off after that.

I walked into the locker room along with the stream of babbling girls. I noticed Alice's locker was four rows away on the same side from me and swiftly changed my clothes. Alice finished first and was out of the locker room even quicker than me. I grabbed my messenger bag and slipped on my shoes and squeezed past a clique of girls and exited the locker room that reeked of too strong perfume, deodorant, and feet. Luckily, the final bell rang and started walking to the parking lot instead of to the bleachers, where I saw Jasper, Alice, and Emmett in the same corner, huddled together and whispering. I also spotted the twins, Kelli, and Brad some ways off from them and it looked like they were searching for me.

I hurried out of the double doors, not wanting to hear the girls gossip about my secret family and actually made it to the parking lot before they caught up with me. Darn it, if only I could go my normal Renesmee speed I could evade this conversation.

"Hey Vanessa, wait up!" Kelli called. I sighed internally and stopped, waiting for them to catch up with me.

"Oh my gosh, Vanessa, we're so sorry." Lacie said, patting my shoulder. _Ugh, Vanessa this, Vanessa that! It was my first day of actually having to use the fake name and I was already tired of it!_

"For _what_?" I snapped a little too harshly.

"Well she was just going to that we wished at least one of us had gotten you as partner…" Anna said.

"Yeah, so you wouldn't have had to be partnered with the _freak_." Lacie defended. _WHAT?!?!_

"Hold on girls, Alice is _not_ a freak…why would you even _say_ that?" I countered. They all looked shocked by my words.

"Well she's always been an outsider, along with the rest of her family and they don't talk to anyone outside of their own family and we thought she might not have been nice to you or something." Kelli admitted.

"Well she was perfectly nice, but thanks for the concern. I've gotta run, Rosalie's probably wondering why I'm not home yet." I said coldly, just making up an excuse off of the top of my head. We'd reached my silver Mustang, finally, and I clicked the unlock button on my keys.

"Nice ride." Kelli said quietly, waving. Maybe it was her way of making peace before her departure, insert eye roll here please. Then she strode away to her car quickly (for a human). Well, I guess she's a little miffed because of our little spat, but whatever. Immature highschool drama queen...ugh.

"Bye," the twins said simultaneously and walked away as well. I guess they're mad too. Oh well, I guess they're immature, highschool drama queens too, haha. I scanned the parking lot once more and my eyes landed on a silver Volvo. Of course, _he_ was the driver and he glared daggers at me before revving his engine and shooting out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. I have to admit, I _loved_ his car though. Pretty inconspicuous for a vampire, nice job Daddy-o. Wow that would've been _so_ funny if he'd heard that thought.

I rolled my eyes and sped off to the new apartment, wondering if I'd make it home before Rosie for once. I scanned the parking row in front of our townhouse building and of course, there her red BMW already sat. Oh well, I thought as I parked next to her, it's not really a race. I walked to the door and unlocked it with my new key.

Rosalie was at the counter with her head in her hands, her nails probably digging into her blonde scalp. She looked exhausted…if that were possible for a vampire so I said,

"Hey Rosie…bad first day?" She looked up at my wearily and shook her head.

"No…but today is your fifteenth birthday, and I've decided it's time you knew the truth…about everything." she said quietly, and then averted my eyes. I nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Rosalie, I know _much_ more than you think I do. I know about _them_…my real family…because I remember them from that day you left. The only thing I don't know about is why you left anyways." I admitted.

"_That_ is something you'll _never_ find out. I'm sorry, but it's just…too dangerous for me to talk to you about it." she said. I could tell she was lying through her gritted, razor sharp teeth, though.

"Yeah so dangerous for know my damn past…what a secretive, conspiratorial bitch…" I muttered, forgetting she would hear.

"RENESMEE MARIE HALE! How _dare_ you speak to me that way?! Go to your room young lady!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Rosalie, but I'll be damned if I let you tell me what to do any more!" I snapped.

"You don't have a _choice_. I am your_ mother_ and have been for _fifteen years_!" she shouted.

"You are _not_ the boss of me, you pretended to be my mother for _"fifteen years"_ because you stole me from my _real_ parents! And, my name isn't _HALE_, it is and always has been, _RENESMEE…CARLIE…CULLEN_, daughter of _EDWARD _and _BELLA CULLEN!_" I screamed, grabbing my car keys where I'd previously set them down.

"And just where do you think you're going, missy?" Rosalie quipped harshly, jerking her head towards my right hand (with the keys in it) and her blonde hair whipped into her face.

"Out!" I snapped, stomping out of the apartment and into my car before she could stop me. I knew there was only one place I could go where I could be sure to find a Cullen. I don't know how I knew, maybe a subconscious memory, but something told me I'd find Carlisle Cullen at the Mercy Hospital & Medical Center. Well, at least I hoped it'd be the right hospital, because it was the closest to where I lived.

I sped off towards the hospital, my eyes locked on my rearview mirror to see if Rosalie was following me. Sure enough, I saw the red BMW trying to weave through traffic to reach my Mustang. I weaved through more traffic and sped up when I was ahead of all traffic, successfully evading my freaking stalker/wanna-be mom/supposed-to-be aunt.

When I got to the hospital, I parked in the closest possible space to the front and sprinted in at human speed. I slowed to a stroll when I reached the receptionist's desk.

"Hello, I am here to see Dr. Cullen. Um, he," I really hoped this Cullen wasn't my grandmother and was my grandfather after all, I thought as I continued to speak in a carefully calm voice, "he's my uncle. I need to see him immediately. Is he busy?"

"No, he is just finishing some paperwork in his office. I'm Nurse Lilah and here's how you get to his office, dear…" As she gave the directions, I quickly memorized the way there and nodded in thanks before taking off in search of him. When I reached my destination, I gulped and tapped on the door, which was closed and opaque so I couldn't see in.

"Come in," answered a cool voice, and I knew I was about to meet my Grandpa.

**I'm going to cut it off here, although chapter 2 was originally a bit longer. But, in an attempt to make this story a bit more suspenseful, I am stopping here. I will update once more reviews reach 15-20 at the most. This story is dedicated to Natalye aka XxxSkyheartxxX and Brittany Mae aka Zombie's Run This Town. BTW, you guys are so lucky I updated because school is about to start and I am very short of time as of late and I even got my bridesmaid dress ordered today and pre-registered for school. Can't wait to reunite with my friends!! Alright, REVIEW! ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	3. Chapter 3

Moonless Night: Chapter Three

**AN: Should I delete my story called Promises? Drop a review with yes or no, please. Enjoy the chapter!**

I took a deep, shaky breath before stepping inside and shutting the door firmly behind me. Before he could greet me or ask me why I was here, I felt the hysteria well up inside of me and my throat tightened and I collapsed into an armchair, my body shaking with gut-wrenching sobs before I could even meet his eyes.

I could practically feel the tense alarm emanating from him as he got up and handed me a tissue. I took it gratefully and he put a familiarly cold hand on my shoulder. Through my tears, I looked up to see him kneeling in front of me, concerned. I wiped away the last of my tears and sighed.

"Are you alright?" he asked me warily, eyeing me cautiously. I held in a bitter laugh, because I knew I was certainly not _alright_.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen, for my outburst and interrupting you at work, but I really needed to talk to someone. And I don't know why, but this hospital was the only place I thought I might find a Cullen for sure, and luckily my instincts were right, yet again." I said, "But first I should really introduce myself properly." I stuck my hand out towards him and he took it lightly. Before I could utter another word, he started talking.

"Goodness, you must have a fever Miss…" he trailed off.

"No, I'm fine, really. That's…normal temperature…for me. Anyways, I'm…Renesmee Cullen…in other words…your…granddaughter." I said quietly. My hand fell from his and his mouth dropped open, forming a perfect 'O'.

"No…that's…that's impossible…she's gone. Oh but…you _do_ look like she might have looked at your age." he said thoughtfully.

"Well you could ask me questions only she would know." I suggested, I would do anything for him to believe me.

"Okay…how long ago were you taken away from my family, who took you (their full name), and what are the names of your real parents?" he listed. Perfect, I knew all of those.

"Well, first I was taken 15 years ago today, my aunt Rosalie Lillian Hale took me away, and my parents are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan-Cullen. Also, here are answers you didn't ask for, my full name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I am a half-vampire, half-human hybrid, and _that's_ why my temperature is above that of a normal person." I said honestly. Suddenly, his cautious eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly. As I hugged him back, happy tears ran down my face.

"Oh, Renesmee. We thought we'd never see you again…it's torn our whole family apart…we have to go!" he said, suddenly pulling away.

"What? Where?" I blinked, confused.

"My house, of course. You need to see your family…and especially your mother…you are the only thing that can fix her now." he urged.

"Okay, let's go Grandpa!" I said eagerly. I swear his smile widened to a thousand-watts when I called him that and he said,

"Did you drive or run? Wait, never mind, of course you drove! Okay, well just follow me back home in your car please, Renesmee." I nodded and we walked swiftly back to the front desk, where the same receptionist asked,

"Dr. Cullen? Where are you and your niece going?" He flashed me a look of amusement at the word "niece" that a human wouldn't have seen and I grinned back, winking at him.

"Oh everything is fine Nurse Lilah, I am just going to take my niece back to my house so she can see my wife and children again. I already did the paperwork, so I'm done with my shift." he said politely.

"Okay, have a good evening Dr. Cullen." she said pleasantly.

"And you as well, Nurse Lilah." he called over his shoulder as we walked out of the double doors. He walked me to my silver Mustang and I noticed that a black Mercedes was parked beside me and he stepped into it. Of course _my_ Grandpa, the vampire, would have the fanciest car in the parking lot. As he pulled out, I stayed on his tail for the entire ride there.

Finally, we came to view a beautiful mansion nestled into a secluded forest-like area that was right outside of Chicago's city limits. He got out of his car and went to my door and opened it for me. I smiled in thanks and he put his arm around my shoulders in comfort, hugging me to his side as he opened the front door. As we stepped into the house, my father's rang loud and clear through my ears, and stung me to the core.

"Carlisle, why are you _hugging her_ and what is she _doing_ here?" he growled, venom lacing each of his words. I winced and Alice popped into the room with a smile that looked as if she knew this was going to happen…and that I would be here, but she did not expect her brother's words. She frowned immediately upon seeing his scowl and smacked his arm.

"You know Edward, I remember when you used to have the slightest bit of decency in you, and you don't have to be such a jerk to everyone. Even if you don't believe what they are saying, you know. And you used to at least be cordial to those you disliked, remember? Does the name Jessica Stanley ring a bell? She came to your wedding." she said promptly, narrowing her eyes. Who was Jessica? I wondered as he glared at her, and ignoring me, said,

"Do you even _know_ what she _said_ to me?" I'm guessing he had moved back to the topic of me.

"Yes I do, and I still don't think you should act so hostile to her." she snapped in my defense. My heart swelled with hope that maybe Alice could sway his decision upon me. He looked up at me, having heard my thoughts, and his eyes were as black as night and set in obvious hate as they bored into my scared brown eyes. I flinched away from his glare, looking down and not even caring that a tear fell from my eye, or that a sob escaped my lips.

All I'd ever wanted was right here in front of me, but I could never reach it. I could never be a daddy's girl, because my father refused to believe that I was his daughter and continued to hate me for insisting that I am. And I didn't even know why he could hate me so much at all. Grandpa hugged me, trying to console me but it didn't help. He snorted at my thoughts and then his eyes widened in shock as he understood that they were on my side.

"You…_you believe her_…you _both_ do…" he trailed off in incredulous horror. Jasper and Emmett entered behind him as Alice walked over to me too and wrapped an arm around me as well.

"So do we, and you wanna know why?" Emmett started.

"Because she's telling the truth, Edward." Jasper finished. Alice and Grandpa nodded in agreement while I tried my damnedest to stop crying. I looked up and shot him a pleading glance and he turned away, crossing his arms. Emmett and Jasper came to stand by us and the woman I supposed was my Grandma came into the room too.

"No, she is sure is hell is _not_ your grandma, because you a damned _liar_." he spat, sending me into another round of hysterics. I crumpled into the arms of my Grandpa and my aunt.

"Dear, who are you and why are you crying? What did Edward do to upset you so much?" she asked worriedly. My _father _scoffed and Esme shot him a look, before turning back to me and her concern returned to me.

"I am here because I was telling the truth, but the only difference now is that _they _actually_ believe _me." I said, not speaking to Grandma. No, instead, I was speaking directly to the person who seemed to loathe me the most out of everyone I'd ever met. And the worst part about that was that i'd dreamed of meeting him again one day, and my worst nightmare was that he'd hate me. Now it was coming true. All I wanted to know was, what had happened to the man who had held me for only a few moments, but I had felt the pure adoration coming from him on that day fifteen years ago? But now, the only thing I saw from him was disgust for my very existence. What had I ever done to make him feel this way about me?

"What am I missing here?" Grandma murmured in obvious confusion.

"Well, to keep it short Esme, allow us to introduce you to your granddaughter, Renesmee Cullen." Alice said proudly. As Esme's face turned joyous, _he_ had to ruin the moment by snarling,

"No Esme, you should meet Vanessa Hale. The biggest fraud there ever was. She claims to be my daughter, but I believe she was sent from someone to slowly trick us all into believing her and then break our hearts even worse than what happened the first time."

"Oh shut _up_, Edward." Alice, Jasper, and Emmett said through clenched teeth. It was good to know that I had them on my side, but it was nothing without my father…and he would never love me…not after what Rosalie did to ruin my life fifteen years ago. Never would I forgive her for that now, it was thanks to her that my dad hated me!

Esme looked at me and then rushed to hug me tightly. After she let go, I heard a groan from the living room and I knew who it was. I pulled out of my family's arms and rushed to get to the living room. But no, _Edward_, I know he'd prefer that I didn't call him dad, wasn't having that. He blocked my entry to the living room and growled.

"No, you _won't_ see her. _Ever_." No, I _had_ to see her…at least _once_. I shoved past him with brute strength and maneuvered to the couch, where a woman was curled up into a fetal position. She twitched and got down on my knees next to the sofa, as to get on eye level with her. Right as I was about to stare into her eyes, he picked himself up off of the floor and yelled, "NO!" and tried to get at me, but Emmett and Jasper held him back. I guess they wanted me to see my mother as much as I did.

I looked into the empty black eyes that most definitely were hers. She looked at me, void of emotion, until I whispered, "Momma?"

She blinked several times before I saw some emotion enter her eyes. Disbelief entered her gaze as she finally spoke.

"R-Renesmee?" she said uncertainly. A gasp escaped out of the mouths of everyone vampire in the room, surprised to hear her speak and a huge smile spread across my face and I hugged her tightly. I was crying harder than ever before and I could tell she was dry-sobbing as well. _This_ was the kind of reunion that I'd dreamed about…a _happy_ reunion, not like the one I'd had with my father.

"My _God_, that's the first thing she's said in fifteen years. It…_must_ be her, then." he cried with incredulity. He jumped out of my uncles' grasp and joined into our hug, right as Alice muttered sarcastically, "You think?" Then, Esme and Carlisle, and then Jasper, Alice, and Emmett joined in too, making it the most blissful moment in my life. Finally my family was complete, and this was the happiest I'd ever been.

We group hugged with me in the very middle until I wheezed, "Okay vamps, one of us has to breathe here, and the only thing this reunion really lacks is my oxygen." Everyone immediately disbanded from the circle except my Momma and…my Daddy. I was now seated on the couch between them and all of us were smiling hugely.

As my Momma opened her mouth to speak, she was cut off by someone slamming the front door. Who could that be? I thought in confusion as I sniffed the air. I smelled a human with animalistic tint to its blood…it was the best thing I'd ever smelt, aside from the fact that it was thrown off by alcohol. Then, someone stumbled into the living room…it was a man I barely recognized to be the one who I'd felt the life-altering connection with…_Jacob_.

But he looked…_all wrong_…and what's worse is that he came in, holding a _beer bottle_. He headed for the arm chair, not even noticing me, but because he was so drunk, he fell. His head landed on my lap and Alice caught his open beer bottle before any of the reeking liquid could slosh out of its container, and stain the carpet. His empty brown eyes whirled around until they landed on my face.

"You…it's you." he whispered, before passing out. I looked at Grandpa helplessly, and said,

"Okay, I know I am _supposed_ to feel disgusted with this guy for being…an alcoholic, but I can't bring myself to think a negative emotion about him at all. Why is that, Grandpa?" He shrugged, not having a good enough answer for me so I continued to speak.

"And I felt the same thing when I saw him…I thought, 'It's him.' Why do I feel like there is something impossibly strong and unbreakable between us? Like my heart is tied to his or something?" I questioned.

"Oh my god, Jake _imprinted_ with her." Momma whispered to the others. They nodded solemnly back at her.

"He did what with who, now?" I asked cautiously. Momma and Daddy sighed and Momma started to explain,

"Well, you see Renesmee, Jacob is a werewolf…and sometimes…um, most of the time I mean, when they lay eyes on their perfect mach they form a bond that connects them to that person through mind, heart, and soul."

"And from what you've described it sounds as if that has happened has happened between the two of you, but it doesn't seem to be in full effect yet, because you only feel part of what you are supposed to feel…but that could also be Jacob's fault." Daddy added.

"How could this be Jacob's fault?" I asked confusedly, looking down at his knocked out face, that was still resting on my lap. Grandpa, noticing this too, gently lifted him off of me and laid him on the armchair, Jacob's original destination, with care.

"Because he's become so much of a drunk in fifteen years that he's probably lost himself, therefore making the imprint less binding between the two of you." he answered. I couldn't believe that he'd gone from despising every fiber of my being to answering casual questions with a smile, all in a matter of minutes. He looked at me apologetically and said,

"I'm so sorry about that, Renesmee, I truly am. If I had been able to know for _absolute_ sure, then wouldn't have acted so cruelly towards you." I nodded, showing that it was alright and that I forgave him. He hugged me again, saying silently how much he meant that he was sorry to me and I hugged him back tightly. Just then, my cell phone rang. Uh-oh.

**CLIFFY…well not really, because everyone knows who it will be. And if you don't then you have issues…with stupidity. JK! Shout out to my awesome anonymous reviewers, they are the bomb…but they'd be even more awesome if they'd log in and review so I could reply. But they are still awesome cuz they review…and some people don't. Dedicated to Natalye (XxxSkyheartxxX) and Brittany Mae (Zombie's Run This Town), I hope you two enjoyed this chapter! I'm so happy because I updated quicker than usual, just for you guys! Bye!**

**~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe **


	4. Chapter 4

Moonless Night: Chapter Four

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating in forever, I really am! I've been dealing with some problems…but it's only fair that I update the story…I owe to you guys!**

Nessie's POV:

_Just then, my cell phone rang. Uh-oh. _I cringed at the name that flashed across the screen and my mother raised an eyebrow.

"Is it _her_?" she asked, making it clear that she was referring to Rosalie, and not in a very nice way. I nodded, and she held out her hand for the phone. I placed it in her palm and she hit talk and the speaker button.

"Hello?" she said, mimicking my voice perfectly.

"Renesmee! Where the hell are you?" Rosalie yelled harshly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw poor Emmett cringe at the sound of his former mate's voice…a voice he hadn't heard in fifteen years.

"Sorry Rosalie, but this isn't Renesmee and that is none of your business." she responded coolly, still mimicking my voice.

"Who are you trying to kid Renesmee? I'd know your voice _anywhere_, and you expect me to think this isn't you? I am not in the mood to play games with you young lady, so tell me where you are, and come home _now_." she said, using her no-nonsense-don't-argue-with-me voice.

"Okay, for the last time, this is _not_ RENESMEE. And she _is_ home, so don't worry about that." her voice hardened, no longer sounding like mine.

"Well, this must be one of her new friends then, so tell her I said come home immediately. And what did you mean by 'she _is_ home'?" she asked in a puzzled, but still annoyed voice.

"I meant exactly what I said. And what new friend of hers would you be comfortable calling your niece by her real name?" Mom snapped back at her.

"Oh shit…" she muttered, realizing her mistake, then she caught something else. "Wait, how did you know she was my _niece_?" she asked suspiciously.

"How the hell do you think she knew, you heartless bitch? She's our daughter, that's how, Rosalie!" Dad said, blowing up. 'Nice going, Edward.' Mom mouthed, rolling her eyes at him. He shrugged.

"E-Edward? And Bella? You're…_alive_?" Rosalie said, her voice faltering.

"Well Rosalie, I don't know if alive is the best word, but for all intents and purposes, yes, I _am_ alive. And I've been without my daughter for fifteen years because of your selfish ass. I didn't talk, I only hunted when I was forced, and I was catatonic. My heart was broken, and so was everyone else's, thanks to _you_!" she screamed.

"Bella, I was only trying to do what I-" Rosalie was cut off by my mother, who was _livid_.

"Don't you _dare_ say you were doing what you thought was best for my daughter, because that would be a _lie_. You would do _anything_ to hurt Jacob, and believe me, you got what you wanted. But you hurt every single one of us, for fifteen years, and whether you knew it or not, you hurt Renesmee too.

"She didn't get to have her childhood with her parents…her _real_ family…and she never knew us for _fifteen_ _years_, Rosalie. And you broke Emmett's heart, shattered it into a million pieces and you never looked back because you got what you wanted. _You_ _stole my baby_."

Mom looked so upset and I immediately put my arms around her in comfort. My father put his arm around both of us, knowing that neither of us was okay.

"I'm _sorry_ Bella, but I think I was right about keeping her from Jacob." Rosalie said, still being stubborn. I was genuinely surprised…I'd thought she'd be begging for forgiveness by now, but of course, she wasn't, but that's Rosalie for you.

"What the hell ever, Rosalie. You were wrong, and you shouldn't assume so easily. You ruined our lives, don't you even _care _about that? And you're making it sound as if you would have never brought her back to us, even if we hadn't run across her accidentally. We live for eternity, Rosalie, would you have really made us suffer that long?" she asked disbelievingly.

There was silence on the other line for a moment, then she answered, "I don't know."

Emmett looked torn, I could tell he was hurting because of her, so in a way he probably never wanted to see her again, but in another way I knew all he wanted to was take her into his arms again.

"Is…Emmett around?" Rosalie asked hesitantly. Emmett winced visibly as he heard her question. Every eye turned to him, concerned…and wondering if he would talk to her. We all knew he wanted to, but he was hesitant as well. After a long pause, he reached for my phone. My mother handed it to him, her eyes searching his, silently asking him if he could handle it. He nodded.

He turned the speaker off, but we could all hear it anyways. "Yes?" answered my uncle in a tired voice that almost made my heart shatter.

"Emmett…" she whispered, "I'm so sorry I left you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry that you did it too." he said in a flat tone, that would seem emotionless over the phone, but I watched as the heartbreak flashed in his eyes. The heartbreaking agony that he'd endured alone for fifteen years, the only love he'd ever known gone.

"Emmett…please…don't be so cold…" she pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I be, Rosalie? You've given me no reason to act otherwise." she responded.

"I'm sorry…I acted impulsively…I didn't think of how it would affect us…" she trailed off.

"No, you're lying…I called you, and you ignored my calls…you had plenty of chances Rose. You were too selfish to bring Renesmee back where she belonged and now karma's coming right around to bite you in the ass." he said in an eerily calm voice. I still saw torture in his eyes though.

"There may be nothing I can do to fix this, but at least accept my apology." she pleaded.

"I don't know…" he whispered, and he hung up before she could respond. Everyone was silent and the tension in the air was thick and malleable. With that, he strode over to me and handed me my phone, and walked right out of the room without a single word to anyone.

"I-I should go…" I said tentatively, as every pair of eyes in the room, aside from Jacob's (as he was still unconscious), turned toward me.

"But…why?" my mother asked, her eyes instantly becoming sad as she thought that I didn't want to be around them.

"No! I mean, I want to be here, but it's already going to be hard enough talking to Rosalie when I get to the apartment as it is…but I _will_ be back. I don't think I could stay away if I tried." I explained with a short laugh at the end. My _family_…I relished the thought of the word…sighed audibly in relief.

"Alright then…" Mom said, smiling at me. Then she frowned, thinking hard about something. "Edward?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella love?" he asked, his eyes full of concern for her.

"What day is it today?" she asked confusedly. I didn't let him answer her.

"September 10th." I answered with a small knowing smile, getting to my feet. My mother, looking up at me, smiled weakly, saying,

"Happy 15th Birthday, Renesmee…" She got up and pulled me into a hug. When she let go, my father got up too, and gave me a hug.

"I know I was so horrible to you not even two hours ago, and I'm so sorry…but Happy Birthday." he said quietly. I let myself relax at last…this is _it_. This is what I've dreamed of for fifteen years. Finding them.

"I think it's so ironic that we found each other on this _exact _day, don't you? And it has been one _hell_ of a day." I sighed, letting go of my dad. Everyone else nodded in agreement, and Emmett reentered the room.

"You can say that again, but Happy Birthday, little girl." he said, trying to cover up that he was still upset with a smile. He picked me up and hugged me tight. Then…it was like the rest of them formed a line. It went as follows: Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. When I was done hugging each of them, I knew I had best be on my way, so I started to the door, calling behind me,

"I'll be back in three days for sure, but sooner if I can manage it. I won't miss Mom's birthday. Bye…" Then, reluctantly I stepped out of the door and hurried back to the apartment, away from a place that already felt like home.

I drove down the roads, familiarizing myself with them so I'd remember the way back, and sighed when the apartment complex came into view. I pulled into the parking lot in front of it and parked. I walked into the already unlocked door and wasn't surprised to see that all of the lights were off, but I could already see Rosalie's dark silhouette staring at me from the dining room table.

"Renesmee," she said quietly, her voice shaking and deadly at the same time. My eyes stayed locked on hers, as I could still see perfectly in the dark.

"What?" I said in the same tone.

"Pack your things now, we leave tonight." she replied, crossing her arms.

"I don't think so." I answered her, my voice cold with defiance.

"I won't take no for answer…it's time for us to move on again." she said emotionlessly.

"I don't think you get it, Rosalie. No matter what happens now, wherever you try to hide me, they'll always come…they'll find me…and they'll find _you_. They won't give up Rosalie, it's not like they have a limited amount of time." I shot at her, and her face looked as if she'd been slapped. I knew that while speaking the truth, I'd also struck a nerve. She knew I was right.

"I'm not worried about time either, and I can run all I want. Now go pack, because we leave first thing in the morning. Understood?" she said harshly. I suddenly was struck with a plan. I burst into tears, thankful I could cry on command, and nodding before bolting upstairs to my room…or rather, the room I'd unpacked my stuff in yesterday and slept in the night before.

I slammed the door and started opening and closing drawers, pretending to pack up clothing articles as Rosalie had ordered.

_DAD! _I screamed in my mind, praying that somehow he'd be able to hear me…even at this distance. _I NEED YOUR HELP; GET ME OUT OF HERE! ROSALIE IS TRYING TO MAKE ME PACK UP AND MOVE BY TOMORROW MORNING! _I bit my lip…thinking he probably wasn't able to pick up on my thoughts. Maybe…just maybe, I could still get away though.

I threw some clothes into a duffel bag I'd just recently bought and tiptoed silently to my window, easing it open soundlessly. I put the duffel bag onto my shoulder and jumped out of my window, eyes shut tightly.

As I neared the ground, I was caught in cold, firm arms. I froze, too terrified to open my eyes.

**AN: Hahaha cliffy again. Sorry, I won't rub it in again…apparently if I do, it makes me a bitch, sooo my bad. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, which I'm sure no one does, go check out my anonymous review from "Shorty (;" Haha, love you guys…well, the nice ones anyways…lol. JK, I love anyone who leaves reviews...even the ones that call me bitches...haha.**

**Please review and I really hope you like this chapter! I'm really, truly sorry for not updating in like forever…I will TRY to do it more often. Dedicated to Natty, of course, and Brittany Mae if she still keeps up with this story…lol. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't though. And I'd like to have around 40 reviews until I update again.**

**Thanks a bunch, ~I'mEdWaRd'SlAtUaCaNtAnTe**


End file.
